


Zero Hour

by EmberJarvis



Series: Resident Evil Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberJarvis/pseuds/EmberJarvis
Summary: It all began as a simple investigation..





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternate universe of the Resident evil games.

It all began as a simple investigation. Bravo Team and I were sent out to investigate some bizarre murders that were occurring in the outskirts of Raccoon city. Nothing in our training would have prepared us for the nightmares that we would encounter. We never stood a chance..


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end.

Bravo team and I were in the helicopter flying over the Arklay mountains, I looked outside thinking about the events that have occurred in the last few weeks. There was a crash causing our chopper to spiral out of control.  
"What's happening?!" Enrico called out.  
"Engine failure, we need to land." Edward replied.  
The helicopter spiraled out of control, I held onto the window trying not to injure myself along with the others. When the helicopter finally crash landed, we go out leaving Kevin behind. Looking around the area I kept my gun trained looking for any movement. I noticed a wrecked van, walking over I seen an opened case containing a file. 

"Court order for transportation, court martial prisoner Billy Coen. Prisoner is being transported for execution.." I read aloud frowning deeply.  
Enrico took the file looking at it. I breathed looking at the others, trying to keep my emotions in check.  
"Lets separate and survey the area, our friend is brutal and ruthless keep your guard up!" He ordered.  
I walked around the forest examining around, I heard a sound training my gun at it. I walked cautiously as rain began to pour down.  
"A train.." I spoke quietly.  
I took the safety off of my gun walking over, going in I looked around the train car that I was in. I walked around the one end trying the door noting that it was locked. I shook my head heading to the other side opening the door. I looked around the car noticing a noise.  
"This is officer Coen, from S.T.A.R.S Bravo team, please identify yourself?" I spoke looking around.  
I walked around hearing a radio seeing a dead corpse, I gasped carefully getting the radio turning it off. 

I quickly moved away hearing groaning, noticing the body standing up. I tried to get away but two more corpses were up blocking my pathway. I aimed my gun taking out the lone corpse shooting it dead in one shot, I quickly turned taking out the other two wasting an entire clip of ammo.  
"What just happened? I thought they were dead." I spoke aloud.  
I breathed reloading my gun continuing on with my investigation, i came to the next train car checking around the two rooms. I found a couple things of ammo which are very useful as well as a green herb. I'll keep that in case if I get hurt. I headed down the end of the train car checking the door, huffing annoyed, it was locked. I shook my head seeing a corpse, I keeled down checking it, finding a key on it's person. I checked the key noting that it was the dinning room key car. Which means I need to head back to the other side of the train. I examined the body looking to see if there were anything else, when I heard footsteps. I turned getting up slowly breathing seeing a gun to my face. I looked sucking my cheeks in seeing him again.  
"Billy.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first official chapter. For the most part I'm keeping it to the game of Zero with my own twist. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Two

"What- How are you here?" I stammered.  
"We were attacked while I was being transported." He replied.  
"So you seen it was a good time to escape??" I asked frowning.  
Billy shook his head putting his gun away.  
"Your kind doesn't want me around, our little chat time is up." He spoke walking off.  
"Billy!" I walked over.  
He shook his head walking off, i sighed shaking my head. I went to check on the body again when I heard a crash seeing Edward crashing through the window.  
"Edward! Are you okay what happened?" I asked worried going over quickly.  
"It's worse than.. You must be careful Lydia.. The f-forest is full of z-zombies and monsters." He spoke groaning.  
"Zombies and monsters..?" I asked quietly.  
He groaned, I tried shaking him when the other window broke making me gasped. I looked seeing a zombie dog. I breathed getting up aiming shooting at the dog. I heard another glass break hearing another dog running, I shot and got rid of that one as well. 

Sighing I reloaded heading back to the other side of the train ignoring the other zombies and used the key. I disposed of it. I went in looking before checking the kitchen car when I heard the door open. I turned seeing Billy crossing my arms.  
"It's going to be dangerous, we need to cooperate." he told me.  
I rolled my eyes keeping my arms crossed. "Cooperate with you seriously?" I snipped.  
"Listen I'm sure you haven't notice but there are some freaked out things on this train. And I for one want to get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone." He replied.

"I don't need your help Billy, I can handle this on my own." I crossed my arms.  
"Fine, why don't you go and try while I wait here." He said leaning against the door.  
I looked at him shaking my head before looking at the stairs going up them. I looked around noticing a man sitting in the back.  
"Um. Excuse me sir?" I asked walking over. "Sir?" i asked again shaking him.  
I moved back some seeing him look, gasping seeing his head fall off. I screamed seeing that his body turned into some kind of leech man. I backed up running before seeing it break apart the leeches crawled all over me making me squirm and whimper. I heard gun shot causing the leeches to fall off. I gasped breathing keeling trying to catch my breath.  
"Are you okay?" Billy asked kneeling.

I gave him a thumbs up breathing sitting on the ground. We looked at each other hearing a man singing outside.  
"Who is that guy?" Billy asked  
Before I was able to answer the train began moving.  
"What's going on? Who's controlling the train?" I asked looking around.  
"Go and check out the first engine car." He spoke.  
"Well I don't-" I started  
"Clue in Lydia or maybe you like being worm bait." He snipped.  
"Fine. But just remember I will shoot you." I spat back.  
"Fine, now take these with you." He replied throwing me some handgun bullets. "If you find anything give me a call alright?" He continued showing the radio.  
I took mine off and nodded. We separated, he went outside to on top of the dinning car to get the power running, I heard a gasp and a thump at the door. I ran over trying the door noting that it was locked. I sighed hurrying downstairs seeing that Billy already sent me a key. I checked it seeing that it was the conductor's key. I headed towards the back of the train again ignoring the undead since I didn't want to waste anymore ammo. I used the key and went in. I seen that there was a button, I pressed it seeing a ladder come down. I went up and just as I was going to head to the other side. I heard a loud thump on the ceiling causing me to back up. I took a deep breath and ran ahead going in. I picked up a ice pick, hopefully that can help Billy. I also took the herbs before checking other door. I noted so handgun ammo and shotgun shells. I also noticed a knife, I took that as well as the hunting gun. It was loaded with two shots, which is helpful. I went out of the room and back to the one car. I walked maybe a few feet before the ceiling collapsed..


	4. Three

I backed into the door seeing a giant scorpion like creature come down from the ceiling. I aimed the hunting gun at the creature shooting for the head, I did it once more before grabbing my newly obtained knife and started to stab the hell out of it in the head. Seem to work on it rather well, I stabbed at it for maybe ten minuets before it finally died. Not before hitting me causing me to hit the door. I groaned holding my side trying to regain the breath that was taken out of me. I ran down the train car seeing an item, I picked it up noticing that it was a panel opener. That could be useful, I went down the ladder getting the suitcase that was in a compartment. I looked at it carefully noting that it had some type of lock on it. Great, I ran back to the other side of the train and put the ice pick in the thing to send up to Billy. I walked over to the locked spot by the locked door and used the panel opened to open it. I glanced hearing footsteps and relaxed seeing Billy over.   
"You alright?" I asked as soon as he got to me.  
"Yeah, what's in the next room?" he asked.  
"Not sure, but we'll find out." I replied.

He nodded, I went in the crawl space first, talk about cramped, I got out just as some dogs escaped their cages. I sighed shooting at the dogs getting scratched in the process. I breathed holding my arm checking it after we disposed of those creatures.   
"Let me see." Billy spoke checking my arm.  
"I'm fine, it just scratched me." I replied.  
Billy ignored me checking my arm before I took my medical pack off grabbing a bandage letting him wrap it around my arm. I winced but ignored it, we continued on looking around the room. I found a silver gold seeing that it fit in the case. We headed outside seeing a hook shot. I looked at him nodding seeing him pull the lever. I grabbed it before checking around seeing a card reader. Maybe what's in this case if for that. We headed back out back to the train car that had an opened window, I used the hook-shot going up carefully walking across the moving train's roof. Not easy when it's wet before jumping down into another room. I shot the zombie down before checking the jewelry box seeing the other ring. I smiled placing it in the suit case unlocking it finally. I looked at the key card, it was for the card reader for the front of the train. I headed out the door cringing seeing the blasted leeches everywhere. I radioed Billy seeing him head up. We headed to the other side of the hall seeing, that we were at the spot I killed the giant scorpion. We went to the other side and went down the ladder and out the door. I walked over to the card reader and used the card. 

Just as we were going to head out we heard voices. I looked at Billy and listened to them. A few minuets later we heard screams. I frowned before heading out with him, we seen the bodies of the killed guards.   
"Looks like they were Umbrella guards." Billy said.  
I nodded walking over to the front, Billy hurried over looking at the controls of the train.   
"The train will either derail or crash, I gotta stop this thing!" He said worried.   
"I'll go to the back and manipulate the control to the break. Then you apply it when ready." I told Billy.  
"Lydia, don't screw up okay?" He said.   
"I won't." I responded.   
I found the key card grabbing it and quickly looked around gathering some random ammo I found and the herbs. I hurried out running completely ignoring the zombified Umbrella guards, I didn't want to waste any precious ammo I had so I retraced my steps and ended up avoiding at least 5 zombies. I was almost to the back car when i stopped seeing Edward..  
"Edward.. No.." i covered my mouth looking as he got up. "Stop.. Don't come any closer." I shouted.  
I aimed my gun shooting him down wasting a clip of ammo. I quickly hurried to the back putting in the code to engage the break. I radioed Billy letting him know, he must've gotten the break on because the train began stopping but not enough causing it to crash.


	5. Four

I groaned holding my head my ears were ringing from hitting my head. I got up carefully holding my arm walking to Billy's voice.   
"I'm here.." I said coming over limping some.  
"You alright? Hey we managed to stop the train." he said looking at the wreckage.  
"Yeah.. Managed." I replied sarcastically.

We ignored the zombies and hurried out, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the small sewer, I followed Billy to ladder letting him go first, as we got up we looked around the hall.   
"The Umbrella research facility?" Billy said.   
I walked up the stairs looking at the painting. I gasped lightly seeing that it was the man at the train.   
"The first general manager, Dr. James Marcus." He read.  
"No.." I spoke quietly the man on the train came back to my fresh memory.   
"Attention, this is Dr. Marcus, please be silent as we reflect our company motto. Obedience breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity. Unity breeds power. Power is life."  
We looked at each other as the voice on the intercom finished speaking the so called motto they lived by. I breathed looking at him as we continued on our mission. 

"First or second floor first?" I asked him.   
"First, lets see if there's anything we can find before checking out the second." He responded.   
I nodded going back down the stairs walking towards the double doors and went in. I shot him a quick look as we took out the few zombies that were in the room. We looked around the dinning room finding a few things of ammo before seeing a door. There was a symbol that looked like it was fire. So we needed to find a key that had that symbol on it. We went through the other door that lead to the another room. Upon further inspection we found gas and a shotgun. I let Billy take that, we also found a statue, it looked like a demon, it was also missing a wing. Maybe that fit somewhere. We finally decided to check upstairs first around the balcony, we found one room that was unlocked besides the double doors and went in. I grabbed that ammo and Billy found a crank. When he got that, stupid crows decided to burst in. We quickly hurried out taking a small breather. 

"I hate crows a hell of a lot more." I said walking towards the double doors.  
"I can't really blame you." Billy replied walking with me.   
We walked in the double doors looking around the room. I walked towards the front seeing that a MO disk was needed. I guess we have to find that as well. Billy found some more shotgun shells and we walked over to the nearest door on the other side. It looked like a small corridor we seen that there were a couple of zombies there, we took them out checking across the hall seeing another fire door. That's at least two we need that key for. We went back to the double doors going in looking around. I looked around for anything there wasn't anything but a microfilm disk. It had and 'A' on it, I walked over to the platform nodding to Billy who used the crank. I waited till it finally stopped before attempting to go off seeing a giant bug fall. I grimaced shooting at it getting a hit a few times before it finally died. I looked at the clock noting that it was missing one of it's hands. I headed off to the other side avoiding the other bug that jumped down. 

As I went outside I seen more crows, I quickly ran to the other side making it inside before they could peck me. I looked around the room heading towards the staircase going down and unlocked the one door. I radioed Billy letting him know that it was opened. I headed back up the stairs checking out the cranks, one was too heavy for me. Maybe when Billy gets here he can handle that. I looked around the room before looking back hearing footsteps, I relaxed seeing that it was Billy.   
"Hey, turn that crank, there's something in that cage." I told him.  
"Yeah." He responded turning the crank.   
I went down the ladder examining the object, seeing that it was the key. I smiled and was about to head up the ladder when I heard a noise. I turned seeing that it was another giant bug.


	6. Five

-Billy's Point Of View-

 

Letting go of the crank hearing Lydia's screams, I aimed my newly found shotgun at a centipede that grabbed ahold of her. I aimed at it's belly shooting at it hearing it I guess grunt, whatever noises they make. It wasn't easy to shoot at a giant infect bug because it kept going around the whole damn room. I empty at least 14 shells into the damn thing before it dropped her once before picking her up yet again and biting her. I cursed unloading a clip of handgun ammo into the creature before it finally dropped her dead. I ran over helping her up.  
"Are you alright?" I asked worried.   
"Yes, thank you." She responded holding her arm. 

-Normal Point Of View-

 

I held onto my handgun walking well limping some, I landed badly on my lower back and leg, it did not feel very well. We headed back downstairs bypassing the one door and went back to the main hall. We headed towards the double doors since there was a fire door there and since we were up here first it would be easier to open that door instead of back tracking. We went back to the corridor and down the hall, I used the key unlocking the fire door and went in. I examined the room walking careful to avoid the zombie and pushed the table down the room. I got on top of the table and back down at a different spot pushing it to a moose head. I again stood on the table finding an object, I grabbed it seeing that it would fit the clock. I glanced back seeing Billy gone. I grabbed everything else from the room and headed back out only to bump into him this time.   
"Where the hell did you go?" I asked him.  
"Checked out the other fire door." He responded. He handed me the gas and bottles he found.  
I took them making a few Molotov cocktails, they prove to be useful towards those stupid leech monsters.

We walked back to the double doors that were in the hall and went back in where the lift was, Billy walked over to the door that had an unlit candle and lit it, we looked at each other hearing a click. We walked in the room shooting at the two zombies that were feasting on the corpse on the ground. I walked over looking finding some grenade rounds. They could be useful, he climbed up on the opening, I watched him seeing him moving a pillar finding a book.  
"What's that?" I asked him.  
"Looks like Angel wings." He responded opening the book.   
"Maybe there's another statue around here." I spoke.  
"Maybe." He said.  
We headed out of the room and back of the hall retracing our steps. We went back to the area where I was attacked by the giant centipede and back to the clock room avoiding the crows in the process. Billy took care of the bug while I set the time on the clock which was said 8:15 in a file that I had read a little while back. I stepped back hearing it go off covering my ears a little. I looked at him nodding before we headed out and back into the other room. Walking down the stairs we decided to check out the room that we hadn't checked yet. There were two of more those bugs, we quickly shot them down dead and looked around the room.   
"Hey, there's the statue." I said pointing to the white statue.   
I grabbed it taking the angel wings from Billy fitting them with the statue, I smiled seeing that it was a perfect fit. Now all we needed is the last wing for the black statue. Maybe then we'll know where these two statues go.


End file.
